LondonSpear's Fanon
This is the official Page for London's Fanon. This article included brief details about his characters, as well as brief synopsis about the locations in his fanon. Comment for any connections you would like to make between our fanons, such as if would like one of your OC's to attend one of my schools, or maybe even work at my shop. Or if you are interested in any ships, whether platonic or romantic. __TOC__ =Characters= Giszelle Giszelle, the current Flaunt High 'It-Girl' is the 17 year old Daughter of the Stags. An International Pop sensation, Gazelle, or ZElle, as she is typically known, was first discovered through her parents high profiles in Knashville. She is signed with Scare Machine Records. ---- Canine Nyx Canine is your typical fangirl/fashionista/diva/socialite. As a transfer student, Canine attended Flaunt High before her production and designer status for the Transylvania Secret Fashion Show. After the Fashion Show, she transferred to Monster High, where she met and made a few close friends. ---- Cyrus Thalin Cyrus is the son of Apollo and a siren named Leucosia, who was one of the first sirens. ---- Memphis Chánomai Memphis Chánomai is the captain of Ankh Academy's Mystics team. He is the son of Greek goddess, Aglaea and Egyptian god, Anubis. His parents have a rocky backstory, and neither are aware of who the other parent is. Memphis is curently dating, Medea De Olymp by Andy Dorinka. ---- Xantho Thanthytion Xantho, is the son and love product of Zeus and Lamia from Greek Mythology. Though his existence is not recorded in classic mythological stories, he is logging his own modern stories ~ but in secret. He is a DJ, and one of the more popular guys at school, but on his own, he write stories. Sometimes about himself, although these are mostly exagerated. Xantho lives with his father, Zeus, and step mother, Hera, and step sister, Medea De Olymp by Andy Dorinka. ---- Nessea Tides Nessae is a mermaid, and the older sister to Syrene Tides by Andy Dorinka. She is an artist, who loves creating images of people she sees. She does sing, a lot. She plans on attending Juilliard School after graduating from High School. Being a mermaid, she does have the ability to change her tail into legs to walk on land. However, if she gets wet, her legs will transform back into her tail. ---- Comet Phalmthistle Comet is a fairy, he is a total matchmaker and LOVEs setting couples up...and when it comes to it, tearing them apart. He loves drama, and is kinda an obnoxious freak sometimes. Mostly people can get around his 'energetic personality'. He is a total extrovert, and many couples professional (self deemed) third wheel. ---- Champagne Champagne is the daughter of an Addonexus. As an Addonexus she can control energy, which gives her skin a different tint of another color when manipulating certain energies. She was born on the day of a solar eclipse. She is a dare devil, as she only has about 75 years to live. While Addonexus don't age as fast as humans, they are born during a solar eclipse and will die during the next. This gives Champagne the 'life thesis' of being daring, and taking risks. She is also an avid skateboarder. ---- Bronwenn Bronwenn is the daughter of an Ogre. She was created for the MMPC for April. She came in third place. Bronwenn is a fighter, she doesn't get a long with tons of other ghouls and mansters, but she gets along best with her lifelong beast friend, Rhiannon Iseult. ---- Tempest Thunderglaive Tempest is the rocking son of an Ala. He was created for the MMPC for May. He came in third place. He is a guitarist at Flaunt High. He was great friends with Canine Nyx, before she transfered to Monster High. He still has a rivalry with Giszelle and her group of 'mean girls' which includes Malika Chephirah. ---- Ørwen Hel Ørwen is the son of the Norse goddess of death, Hel. He is a mystic 'player' and has relations with Memphis Chánomai, where they became friends while at the Regional Mediterranean Mystics competition. He also is currently dating Ariana Justice, a Greek goddess, daughter of Aphrodite, who is also on the Greek Mystics team. ---- Cyprian Amunet Cyprian is the son of Ammit, a Egyptian goddess/demoness. Not many details about Cyprian are known, as he is slightly shy and has a more dark mood and personality. He doesn't like sharing many personal details with others. (And his owner is just too lazy to develope his character for now.) He is on the Mystics team for Ankh Academy, along with Memphis Chánomai, who he considers his best friend. ---- Emerald Oz Emerald, or Emy, as she prefers to be known, is the love product of the Wicked Witch of the West and the Wizard of Oz. She is a forced transfere student from Ever After High. She has a long time rivalry with Canine Nyx, who she lost to in the reality TV series, Ghouls and Mansters, during the first season. ---- Cael Cael is the son of an angel. He is the secret editor and writer, for 'The Premier', a well known, student gossip blog at Flaunt High. ---- Callista Charlo Callista Charlo is the politically active daughter of a Gem Alien couple. She lives in the higher society on their planet, though most other aliens around her age, don't approve of her status. She is friends with Iriel Aayla, who transferred from a high school on her own planet to join Callista at Galaxy Prep. ---- Iriel Aayla Iriel Aayla is the intergalactic high class Flair Alien, an original species by her owner London]. =Locations= Flaunt High Welcome to Flaunt High, the go-to Highschool for children of famous ghouls and mansters, fairytale parents, gods and goddesses, and also ledgenday creatures, as well as students who deem to be famous and can pay tuition. Flaunt is a combined name for Fairytales, Lore, and Haunt. The school's logo and team name is the Rose with a skill in back. All students are execpted as long as they can keep a grade point average of 2.7, at the least. Flaunt High over the years has seen too mnay schools for students that only have a focus on activities and graduation, however Flaunt High focuses on grades as well and the ghoul, monster, royal, rebel, creature, elemental, demi-gods, god's career path. ---- Ankh Academy Welcome to Ankh Academy, a private private school in the center of Cairo, Egypt. The exact location is an intangible and invisible building located on the top of the Egyptian Museum, located in Tahrir Square. The building is physically in the 'Divine Realm'. Access to the school, is through a mystic gateway which can only be passed through by someone who has possession of a golden Ankh hieroglyphic charm. This school is invisible to the typical human eye because of an ancient Egyptian spell to protect the students from outside public backlash. Ankh was created as a protective area for young descendants of Egyptian deities and other Egyptian mythological figures and species. ---- InScream: a Fashion Boutique InScream is a fashion boutique run by Canine Nyx.